The present invention relates to a coin box unit for use in for example a coin-box telephone, and more particularly to such a coin box unit, which can easily be operated to let, jammed object or false coin fall to the coin-return assembly.
Besides public telephones, coin-box telephones are commonly used in stores (restaurants, body building centers, beauty parlor, shops, dormitories, etc.). These pay phones are convenient in use. However, children or good-for-nothing people may insert keys, long plates, false coins, or any objects into the coin slot to damage the pay phone. If an object is jammed in the coin passage way in a pay phone, the pay phone owner may have to call the telephone service company to solve the problem.